


shine down

by Kirbita22



Category: Neopets
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, Fic of a fic. This is what my life has been reduced to, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, dystopian au, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbita22/pseuds/Kirbita22
Summary: Gorix can't really say how long he's been sitting there when he notices Cylara leaning on the doorframe, with a knowing yet comforting smirk.(Inspired by vegetariancannibal's I or We)





	shine down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I or We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231302) by [vegetariancannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetariancannibal/pseuds/vegetariancannibal). 



> This is straight up just a rewrite of ch2 of vegetariancannibal's I or We, which you should go read if you haven't already tbh. Anyways cylara and gorix are my lifeblood kthnx

Gorix can't really say how long he's been sitting there when he notices Cylara leaning on the doorframe, with a knowing yet comforting smirk. He ignores her in favor of continuing to discharge his frustrations onto a small block of wood (which is getting smaller by the minute).

"You know, there's _probably_ less destructive things you could be doing right now" she says jokingly. He rolls his eyes and digs the knife into the material with particular visciousness. 

She sighs and sits down besides him on the bed. "Look, I know you really wanted this one-"

 "That's none of your buisness, alright?"

"-hey, don't be a dick, you dick!" She punches his arm lightly. "I watched the footage."

Gorix grimaces. "Yeah?" Chip, chip, chip. "Look, it doesn't matter. I chose the wrong person. I mean, we all knew it was coming-"

" _Gorix_ " she places her hand on top of his, stopping his onslaught against the poor remains of the wooden block ", don't be so hard on yourself!" He finally gives in and turns to look at her, and he sees she's wearing a reassuring smile. "You'll get there someday- and hey, it's not like you haven't scored one already!" 

Gorix shakes his head. "Cylara, you don't count and you know it. I was supposed to be meeting someone else- it was a complete accident!" He puts the knife down, but not before making a wide told-you-so gesture. "There you go, another fuckup."

"Oh, so you're saying recruiting me was a fuckup?" He twirls around to face her again so fast he thinks he's hurt his neck, ready to apologize and explain he didn't mean it like that, when he sees the teasing smirk on her face. _Asshole_. "Okay, but seriously, anyone else would have dropped me like a hot potato after realizing my dad works at the Ministry of Information- but you stood up for me! You realized I wasn't happy living like that just from knowing me like, fifteen minutes."

He drags his hands over his face. "Cylara, _no_ ," he puts them back between hers, where they seem to fit so perfectly, "that was all you, you were amazing from the moment I met you! I got lucky finding you." He sighs. "I can't- I can't just, go ahead and _do_ these things like people expect me to do."

"And I keep telling you, _don't be so hard on yourself!_ " She squeezed his hands reassuringly. "Like I said, I watched the footage. You got _so close_ to getting that Grundo for good!" She stands up. "All you need is a bit more practice."

He scoffs and rests his chin on his hands. "Yeah, right. Not like I have anyone to *  
_practice_ on-"

He's interrupted by Cylara clearing her troath. "You sure?"

He stares at her for a _long_ second before it clicks. "Oh." Then he feels a blush creep up. "...oh." 

Well... he wasn't going to turn down such a generous offer to help. (Plus, he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about it.)

Smiling, Cylara closes the door with a _click_ and moves back towards the bed.


End file.
